romoinefandomcom-20200213-history
Romoine moments: Philosopher's Stone
'You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up the front to ask the driver and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!' 'Scabbers has been fighting, not us,' said Ron, scowling at her. 'Would you mind leaving while we change?' 'All right - I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors,' said Hermione in a sniffy voice. 'And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?' Ron glared at her as she left. -''' Chapter 6''' Granger, Hermione!' Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. 'GRYFFINDOR!' shouted the hat. Ron groaned. '-Chapter 7' They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger. 'Can't a person eat in peace in this place?' said Ron. Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry. 'I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying -' 'Bet you could,' Ron muttered. - Chapter 9 A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink dressing-gown and a frown. 'You!' said Ron furiously. 'Go back to bed!' - Chapter 9 So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?' came an angry voice from just behind them. Hermione was stomping up the stairs looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand. 'I thought you weren't speaking to us?' said Harry. 'Yes, don't stop now,' said Ron, 'it's doing us so much good.' - Chapter 10 Ron was in a very bad temper by the end of the class. 'It's no wonder no one can stand her,' he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor. 'She's a nightmare, honestly.' Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face - and was startled to see that she was in tears. 'I think she heard you.' 'So?' said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. 'She must've noticed she's got no friends.' - Chapter 10 'Stay there!' she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Harry and Ron barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms. 'I never thought to look in here!' she whispered excitedly. 'I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading.' 'Light?' said Ron, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself. At last she found what she was looking for. 'I knew it! I knew it!' 'Are we allowed to speak yet?' said Ron grumpily. Hermione ignored him. - Chapter 13 'Now, don't forget, it's Locomotor Mortis,' Hermione muttered as Ron slipped his wand up his sleeve. 'I know,' Ron snapped. 'Don't nag.' - Chapter 13 It's obvious,' said Ron. 'You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know.' He put on a high voice, 'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong...' 'Oh, shut up,' said Hermione, but she agreed to go and watch out for Snape. - Chapter 16 'Stop moving!' Hermione ordered them. 'I know what this is - it's Devil's Snare!' 'Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help,' snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant curling around his neck. 'Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!' said Hermione. 'Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!' Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest. 'Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare...What did Professor Sprout say? It likes the dark and the damp -' 'So light a fire!' Harry choked. 'Yes - of course - but there's no wood!' Hermione cried, wringing her hands. 'HAVE YOU GONE MAD?' Ron bellowed. 'ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?' 'Oh, right!' said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the two boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unravelled itself from their bodies and they were able to pull free. 'Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione,' said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face. 'Yeah,' said Ron, 'and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis - "there's no wood", honestly.' -''' Chapter 16''' Category:Moments